


Falling in love with the lady who works at the bakery

by Hawkstar10121



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Cheating, F/F, I'll add more tags as the story goes on, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkstar10121/pseuds/Hawkstar10121
Summary: Modern college au. Still my sure if I ship this or not haha.





	1. Chapter 1

Eliza was in tears. She couldn't believe it. Alexander, her husband, had cheated on her for a considerable time with some lady named Maria Reynolds. Even worse, it was when she was visiting her father with her sisters. She sat by a candle and burned anything to suggest that they were ever together. Now she knelt, broken, on the floor. 

Eliza had kicked Alex out of her apartment a few days ago. She decided to go to the bakery once she cooled down a little. But mind you, she was still pissed.  
She walked into the bakery and saw a woman standing there. She greeted Eliza with a smile and said, “Hello! How may I help you today?” Eliza smiled back and looked at the options. She was about to tell the lady what she wanted when she noticed her name tag. Maria Reynolds. Eliza gasped and couldn't help but let out a small growl. Maria shrank back.  
“So, you know too. Apparently I'm the campus whore now. Fitting for a scum like me.”  
“It's a bit more personal for me. My name is Eliza Schuyler.” Maria shrank back even more.  
“Oh god, I'm so so sorry! This is all my fault! I should have never done what I did!"  
“Damn right you shouldn't have.” Eliza stared at her coldly. She turned around and walked out of the store, never getting that brownie she wanted.

Eliza walked down to the metal boxes where the residents’ mail was held, hatred in her every step as she remembered meeting Maria Reynolds at the bakery 3 days before. She opened a small metal box which held her mail inside. She looked through it, a magazine subscription, a credit card due, a letter from Maria Reynolds- wait- letter from MARIA REYNOLDS? She wanted to tear up the letter and burn it. But, curiosity got the best of her.  
Once she was on her couch in her apartment, she opened it and read the letter inside.  
Dear Eliza Schuyler,  
I'm going to offer you my deepest apologies. What happened was completely, utterly, my fault. There's a reason why I had an affair with your husband. For money, or, at least on my husband’s side. If you read the “pamphlet,” you'll know that my husband threatened Alex to tell everyone about the affair unless he payed him. I'll admit, at first I did want to have sex with your husband, but then I realized it was wrong. But I couldn't stop myself, and I'm shit for that. I'm so sorry.  
My deepest regrets,  
Maria.

Bullshit. If Maria was trying to make Eliza feel sorry for her, it wasn't working.  
Even if Maria was sorry, it wouldn't change what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bad stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long, I haven't had much inspiration to write. However, I will try to update more!

"Miss Schuyler! Miss Schuyler!" Eliza was abruptly awoken from her nap in class by her professor. Normally she wouldn't even think about dozing off in class, but in light of recent events, she didn't give a shit.  
"What?"  
"Miss Schuyler, would you like to tell the class what we've discussed today?"  
"Um, honestly.. no, I wouldn't. I don't know what we discussed."  
"How unfortunate, looks like we'll have to discuss this after class." Eliza screamed on the inside.  
"Yes, sir." Things were going super great today, weren't they?  
Soon enough class was over, and as everyone was filing out, Eliza made her way to the professor's desk.  
"Hello, Miss Schuyler."  
"Hi."  
"Since you missed pretty much everything in class today, I'll have to set you up with a few students for a study hall. Let's see..." He pulled out a clipboard. "Today at 4, there's two people I'm assuming you know there. Mr. Hamilton and Mrs. Reynolds." Eliza's stomach dropped.  
"No no no no, please, anyone but those two!"  
"Might I ask why?"  
"...You... you haven't heard? We are like the worst three people to put together!"  
"I don't associate myself with student happenings. This is the only time I have available. You'll have to deal with each other."  
"You don't understand! You see, Alex cheated on me with her and-"  
"I'm sorry Miss Schuyler, but this can't be rescheduled. I expect to see you there?" Eliza nodded bitterly. "Good, you may go."  
She stormed out and half walked half ran to her local park, since that was her last class for the day. The park calmed her in a sense. She sat on a brown bench by a fountain, and stared at it. What was she going to do? The two people she hated most in the world, in the same classroom as her. What fucking fun! She texted Angelica about the situation. Angelica wished her luck, and if anything happened, to let her know. She'd come down and either fuck up a bitch, a son of a bitch, or both. Eliza thanked her and chuckled. Angelica always had her back. Peggy was lucky she wasn't in college yet.

4 o' clock came all too quickly. Eliza sighed deeply, grabbed her things, and entered the classroom. Everyone was there already, Eliza did come a bit late, she had been stalling. "Ah Eliza Schuyler! Finally you're here. Feel free to take a seat anywhere." The professor looked extremely annoyed with her. Eliza spotted Alex and Maria instantly. They had spotted her too. They were sitting far apart, and looked at her with a mixture of sadness and fear. She glared at both of them. Then she realized, dammit! Since they were sitting in the seats furtherest apart from each other, one in the back, the other in the front, diagonally across, she'd have to sit basically in the middle. No, she couldn't, a few people were in the middle area, fuck them. She'd have to sit closer to one of them. She picked Maria, if she picked Alex he'd probably be constantly trying to whisper to her, pleading he'd take her back. She sat down bitterly on the sit, and payed no attention to either of them.  
Even though she'd chosen to sit closer to Maria, Alexander still tried to get her attention. He even made the other people pass a note to her: "I'm sorry, can we please talk? It was the whore's fault." She crumbled it up and threw it in the trash. He kept doing it though, eventually she slowly looked up at him, flames in her eyes. He was looking at her with a pleading look. When the professor had his back turned, she flipped him off. He turned away from her. Fucking finally.  
After what felt like forever, the hell ended. Eliza didn't really pay attention this time either, but she pretended she did, and got out of there as fast as she could. She hadn't gotten 10 feet out of the door when Alex caught up to her. "Eliza! Wait!"  
"Get the fuck away from me!"  
"I'm really sorry Eliza! I know you don't deserve this, you don't deserve me! But hear me out-"  
"Wait. Let me guess. "What I did was wrong Eliza, but it wasn't my fault! It was Maria's!""  
"Well, um, yes. She drew me in, then I was forced to pay money to-"  
"First of all, you could have easily fucking resisted! Secondly, you had to pay money to stay there. If you didn't, you wouldn't be able to stay. You shouldn't have stayed, you shouldn't have been there in the first place!" Alex opened his mouth to defend himself, but closed it.  
"You're right. I-I'll never stop caring about you, but I'll leave you alone. Goodbye Eliza."  
"Bye." Alex turned and left. Eliza hoped she really did get rid of him. She felt a tiny pang of sadness, she'd thought Alexander was the love of her life. How wrong she had been. Wait, there was someone else. Eliza looked to see if Maria was planning on spewing meaningless apologies to her, but she saw her heading in the opposite direction. Good. She didn't want to talk to that bitch. It was weird though. Maria was usually dressed in fancy dresses and skirts, with lots of makeup on, from when she'd seen her before the incident. But now, she was wearing no makeup, and had baggy pants and a sweatshirt on. As if it affected her nearly as much. Although, Eliza did admit she was curious how it affected her other than her being known as the campus whore. She shrugged it off, probably something stupid.

A few days later things were, well, as normal as they were going to get at that point. Eliza had just finished one of her classes, and she realized how stupid she probably looked with her hair down, as greasy as it was. She normally wouldn't care, she didn't really now even, but she was bored. So she pulled out a hair tie and walked into the girls bathroom. She stepped in and heard someone crying. "Oh, are you okay?" She cautiously walked around the stalls and saw it was none other than Maria Reynolds. Of course. Maria looked up and saw it was her. Her eyes widened, and she went for the door. "I-I'll ju-just leave." Her voice wavered. Eliza stopped her with an arm. In all honestly, she'd rather just have Maria leave, but she was super curious. Despite the want to hit her over the head with a frying pan. "No, you're going to tell me why you're so upset. It can't just be because what you're known as around campus." Eliza quickly put her hair up in a bun, and Maria reluctantly went back to where she had been before. "You're right, it's not."  
"Then what?" Eliza questioned, probably with a more vicious tone then she should have. Maria flinched.  
"I can't tell you."  
"Yes, yes, you can. I will wait as long as I need here for you to tell me." Maria realized she was serious. She'd be in even more trouble if she was home late. She sighed, "It's just my husband, I need to go-" she made a break for the door but Eliza stopped her.  
"You're husband what?" Maria shook her head, fresh tears forming. "Tell me!" Eliza practically shouted.  
"Okay!" She went back to the spot again and took off her sweatshirt, so she just had her t-shirt on. It revealed bruises along her arm and neck. Now that she looked, Eliza could see bruises pretty much all over. How did she not notice before? "Your husband did this?" She said in a softer tone. Maria nodded weakly. That's what Maria had been so upset about. Eliza still hated Maria but she couldn't just let someone get abused. Her eyes widened more when she saw blood coming from under Maria's shirt. "What's that?" she asked and pointed to the spot.  
"Oh! Th-that's nothing!" She tried to cover it up, but it was too late. Eliza sprang towards her and pulled her shirt up. There was a large gash on her stomach, haphazardly covered with tape. "We need to get you to a hospital!"  
"No! I have to get home!" Maria looked weak, she fell to her knees. Eliza tried to help her.  
"You're going to pass out! I'm calling 911!"  
"N-no!" Maria reached for the phone, but her arm fell, and she lay limp on floor.  
"Make that already passed out!" She called 911 and a team of paramedics came to help lift Maria to the ambulance. It drove off, and a police officer asked her a series of questions. She'd replied as best as she could, but told them they'd have to ask Maria themselves for more information when she was better. She just hoped Maria was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this ok? I'd like to think my writing has improved since last chapter. ^^


	3. Updates

Sorry this isn’t a new chapter but hi??? I don’t really have an excuse for why this hasn’t been updated since uhhh August I think? I know I said I’d try to write more but this time I hopefully mean it!!


End file.
